PK Starstorm (Super Smash Bros.)
PK Starstorm is Ness and Lucas's Final Smash in the Super Smash Bros. series. It is performed by pressing the B Button after breaking a Smash Ball or filling up the Final Smash Meter (Ultimate ''only). In ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, when performed, a storm of shooting stars streak across the battle field, which strike the stage, and does heavy damage to any opponent hit by the stars. It is considerably more effective on smaller stages, like Final Destination, as there is limited space to avoid the stars. The move differs slightly for the two characters who use it; Ness' Starstorm spreads out in a "fan-like" shape, each strike dealing 20% damage, whereas Lucas' Starstorm rains downwards in parallel lines, each strike dealing 14% damage, and falls slower than Ness' Starstorm. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, the move fires a concentrated stream of stars, which can be moved left and right across the screen by the player. Each hit does about 8% damage. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, PK Starstorm now functions as a hybrid between the Brawl and Smash 4 variants, with the meteors being large and spawning in random positions, but the angle at which they travel can be influenced so that they are more likely to fly to the left or right of the stage. Paula and Poo join Ness, while Kumatora and Boney join Lucas. Each hit does about 8% damage. The differences between Ness's and Lucas's versions are also much more pronounced compared to previous games. Ness' meteors will spawn at the top and center of the stage, and will fly out at a range of angles, fanning outwards from an invisible "line" going down the middle of the stage. This line can be angled to the left and right, and newly spawned meteors will fan out from whatever angle the line is at the time, although the range of angles still varies significantly, limiting Ness' control over the meteors significantly. Lucas' meteors instead spawn above Lucas, offset to the left and right, and will be angled such that they all cross through Lucas' position, and thus are angled inwards. The position that the meteors aim for can be moved both left and right, and up and down, and any spawned meteors will always cross through wherever the target position was when it was spawned, however the spawn position remains based on where Lucas is. In general, the player has more control over the path of Lucas' meteors than Ness'. In addition, Ness' meteors are larger and deal more damage, but Lucas spawns a greater number of meteors, and the player generally has more control over his meteors than Ness's. Trivia * In EarthBound and Mother 3, this move is actually not known by Ness and Lucas, but by Poo and Kumatora respectively. A possible explanation for this discrepancy is offered in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Brawl, and 4'', which states that Poo and Kumatora taught each of them the technique for their appearances in the ''Super Smash Bros. series. ** In Ultimate, Paula and Poo assist Ness and Kumatora and Boney assist Lucas in using PK Starstorm. * An unused voice clip of Ness can be found in the System Debug of Super Smash Bros. saying "Starstorm!", along with several other clips of the sort. Final Smashes were said to have been planned to appear as early as the first game. * In Ultimate, using PK Starstorm will cause the background to change depending on the character; Ness's PK Starstorm resembles the Eight Melodies screen in EarthBound, while Lucas' Final Smash resembles the background of the final boss in Mother 3, the Masked Man. ** In the E3 2018 reveal for Ultimate, the backgrounds of Ness' and Lucas' Final Smashes were the same, by using the Eight Melodies screen. * PK Starstorm is the only Final Smash to change its function in all games it appears in while retaining its name. Category:PSI Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate